disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Magical World
Disney Magical World '''(Originally titled '''Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life) is a life simulation game released in Japan on August 1st, 2013. The game was later released in North America on April 11, 2014 and Europe on October 24, 2014 Description A new game featuring dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops, collecting Disney character cards, and many other activities. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. From time to time, new Download Content will be added to the game. Including characters, items, and even new locations. Gameplay and Controls Gameplay in Disney Magical World is very simple. To move your character you only need to use the direction pad. Picking things can be done via a cursor that appears on screen or by stylus. Other important buttons include: Overworld *Directional Pad - Moving *X - Main Menu *A - Item Pick Up *B (Holding) - Run *R - Twirling Leap Dungeon *Directional Pad - Moving *X - Main Menu *A - Basic Magic Attack/Item Pick Up *A (Charging) - Charge Magic Attack *B (Holding) - Run *Y - Special Magic Attack *R - Twirling Leap Artworks Renders 3D Mickey_Mouse_-_DMW2.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie_Mouse_-_DMW2.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald_Duck_-_DMW2.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy_Duck_-_DMW2.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy_-_DMW2.png|Goofy Pluto_-_DMW2.png|Pluto Chip_and_Dale_-_DMW2.png|Chip and Dale Huey,_Dewey_and_Louie_-_DMW2.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie Scrooge_McDuck_-_DMW2.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Snow_White_-_DMW2.jpg|Snow White Doc_-_DMW2.jpg|Doc Grumpy_-_DMW2.jpg|Grumpy Happy_-_DMW2.jpg|Happy Sleepy_-_DMW2.jpg|Sleepy Bashful_-_DMW2.jpg|Bashful Sneezy_-_DMW2.jpg|Sneezy Dopey_-_DMW2.jpg|Dopey Pinocchio_-_DMW2.png|Pinocchio Geppetto-DMW2.jpg|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW2.jpg|Master Yen Sid Cinderella_-_DMW2.jpg|Cinderella Prince_Charming_-_DMW2.jpg|Prince Charming Fairy-God-Mother-DMW2.jpg|Fairy God Mother Alice_-_DMW2.jpg|Alice White_Rabbit_-_DMW2.jpg|White Rabbit Doorknob-DMW2.jpg|Doorknob Mad-Hatter-DMW2.jpg|Mad Hatter March-Hare-DMW2.jpg|March Hare Peter_Pan_-_DMW2.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker_Bell_-_DMW2.png|Tinker Bell Aurora-DMW2.jpg|Aurora Prince_Phillip-DMW2.jpg|Phillip Marie_-_DMW2.jpg|Marie Winnie_the_Pooh_-_DMW2.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet_-_DMW2.png|Piglet Tigger_-_DMW2.png|Tigger Rabbit_-_DMW2.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore_-_DMW2.jpg|Eeyore Owl_-_DMW2.jpg|Owl Belle_-_DMW2.jpg|Belle Beast_-_DMW2.jpg|Beast Lumiere_-_DMW2.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth_-_DMW2.jpg|Cogsworth Mrs_Potts_-_DMW2.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip_Potts_-_DMW2.jpg|Chip Teacup Aladdin_-_DMW2.jpg|Aladdin Jasmine_-_DMW2.jpg|Jasmine Genie_-_DMW2.jpg|Genie Abu-DMW2.jpg|Abu Magic-Carpet-DMW2.jpg|Magic Carpet Jack_Skellington_-_DMW2.png|Jack Skellington Zero-the-Ghost-Dog-DMW2.jpg|Zero the Ghost Dog Hercules-DMW2.jpg|Hercules Phil-DMW2.jpg|Phil Lilo_-_DMW2.jpg|Lilo Stitch_-_DMW2.jpg|Stitch Captain_Jack_Sparrow_-_DMW2.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Gallery Disney_magic_castle_my_happy_life-2212340.jpg Mickeyandminnie.jpg Mii_meets_mickey_minnie.jpg Mid-1.jpg Hosts_Minnie_Mouse.jpg Minnieanddaisy.jpg Daisyduck.jpg Donaldanddaisy.jpg Donaldduck.jpg Goofygoof.jpg Chipanddale.jpg Hosts_Snow_White.jpg Hosts_Pinocchio.jpg DMW_Pinocchio_and_Geppetto_at_the_Cafe.jpg Pinocchio_and_Mii_Photos.jpg Pinocchio_Geppetto_and_Mii_Photos.jpg Hosts_Cinderella.jpg Cinderella.jpg Hosts_Alice.jpg DMW_-_Alice_and_Friends_at_the_Cafe.jpg Aliceandfriends.jpg Poohandfriends.jpg Aladdinandfriends.jpg Screenshots Disney Characters DMW_-_Mickey_Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW_-_Minnie_Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW_-_Donald_Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW_-_Daisy_Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW_-_Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW_-_Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW_-_Chip.jpg|Chip DMW_-_Dale.jpg|Dale DMW_-_Huey,_Dewey_and_Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie DMW_-_Scrooge_McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW_-_Pete.jpg|Pete DMW_-_Snow_White.jpg|Snow White DMW_-_Doc.jpg|Doc DMW_-_Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy DMW_-_Happy.jpg|Happy DMW_-_Sleepy.jpg|Sleepy DMW_-_Bashful.jpg|Bashful DMW_-_Sneezy.jpg|Sneezy DMW_-_Dopey.jpg|Dopey DMW_-_Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio DMW_-_Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto DMW_-_Master_Yen_Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid DMW_-_Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella DMW_-_Prince_Charming.jpg|Prince Charming DMW_-_Fairy_God_Mother.jpg|Fairy God Mother DMW_-_Alice.jpg|Alice DMW_-_White_Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW_-_Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW_-_Mad_Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter DMW_-_March_Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW_-_Cheshire_Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW_-_The_Black_Clover_Card.jpg|The Black Spade Card DMW_-_The_Red_Heart_Card.jpg|The Red Heart Card DMW_-_Peter_Pan.jpg|Peter Pan DMW_-_Tinker_Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW_-_Captain_Hook.jpg|Captain Hook DMW_-_Mr._Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee DMW_-_Aurora.jpg|Aurora DMW_-_Prince_Phillip.jpg|Phillip DMW_-_Marie.jpg|Marie DMW_-_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW_-_Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW_-_Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW_-_Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW_-_Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW_-_Owl.jpg|Owl DMW_-_Belle.jpg|Belle DMW_-_Beast.jpg|Beast DMW_-_Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere DMW_-_Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth DMW_-_Mrs._Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts DMW_-_Chip_Teacup.jpg|Chip Teacup DMW_-_Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin DMW_-_Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine DMW_-_Genie.jpg|Genie DMW_-_Abu.jpg|Abu DMW_-_Magic_Carpet.jpg|Magic Carpet DMW_-_Jack_Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW_-_Zero_the_Ghostdog.jpg|Zero the Ghost Dog DMW_-_Hercules.jpg|Hercules DMW_-_Phil.jpg|Phil DMW_-_Lilo.jpg|Lilo DMW_-_Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW_-_Captain_Jack_Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Disney Characters Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck *Pete Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Geppetto Fantasia *Master Yen Sid Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother Alice in Wonderland *Alice *Mad Hatter *March Hare *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Cheshire Cat *The Black Clover Card *The Red Heart Card Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip The Aristocats *Marie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Zero the Ghostdog Hercules *Hercules *Phil Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow Disney Worlds * Castleton: Magic Kingdom's World. * Castle of Dreams: Cinderella's World. * Wonderland: Alice in Wonderland's World. * Hundred Acre Wood: Winnie the Pooh's World. * Agrabah: Aladdin's World. * Port Royal: Pirates of the Caribbean's World. (Only available through DLC) Videos Voice Clips Disney Magical World - Mickey Mouse Voice Disney Magical World - Minnie Mouse Voice Disney Magical World - Donald Duck Voice Disney Magical World - Daisy Duck Voice Disney Magical World - Goofy Voice Disney Magical World - Pluto Voice Disney Magical World - Chip Chipmunk Voice Disney Magical World - Dale Chipmunk Voice Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Voice Sounds Disney Magical World / Voice Sounds Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Video Games Category:Disney Magical World Games Category:Disney Magical World Video Games Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Aristocats Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Hercules Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Pirates of the Caribbean